Death and Friends
by animesociety169
Summary: Her eye patch and family have always made her the lonely girl in the class. Now she is in Teiko Gakuen and has finally found a friend at her new school Akashi. Unfortunately, she dies because of the "curse". What will Misaki do? (First FanFic, WILL use slightly different characters-because I don't pay attention during the anime- please follow, review and subscribe [] []


Fan Fiction-Dangan Ronpa X Another(Different Characters) Yaoi_for_all169

She rushed as she combed through her thick, tangles of dark raven hair and roughly tied it back in a loose ponytail. Strands of hair were flying out in all directions, untamed. Misaki Mei had slept in despite having to wake up early to go to the circus with her new friends. Wataru Kyoya had extra tickets after Akashi-senpai had "disappeared". Every month a student from class 9-3 at Teiko Gakuen would disappear without a trace. Then, the day before the next disappearance, a sign would appear in his/her room.

"11037" written in blood with a paw print next to it. No one knew what it meant and the population dropped drastically. The population of Wolli Creek had already been low because of its location, now just over 200 people were here. The remaining people had either family reasons, disabled parents and grandparents or not enough money to leave.

Misaki's parents were world renowned detectives and had been hired by the council as their last hope. This time, Maria had come along because they needed someone "inside" the school to figure out some clues without causing any commotion. Misaki had helped with a number of other cases and was used to seeing cases like this and wasn't disturbed by any rotten corpses or blood. But because of her parents work, other students would reject her. Her looks didn't help either. Unusual raven black hair and differently coloured eyes; a pale yellow on the right and a blood shot red eye on the left. She covered her red eye with a pirate like eye patch but that only made her even scarier looking.

Misaki had just started school, it was already in the middle of the school year and similar to every other school she has been to, the other students rejected her. During recess break she held her head down in a hope to being non-existing but she could hear footsteps approaching her and someone reaching out to her. She grabbed the arm and flung it back behind the persons back because of a habit in self-defence. Then she stood up and apologized as she realised what she had done. The girl was shaking her arm in an attempt to reduce the pain and then introduced herself. "Hi, my name is Akashi. Nice to meet you!" Her cheerful voice was inviting and for once Misaki felt as if she was a part of the social community. "Hi, my um name is M-Misaki, Misaki Mei." Misaki stuttered because of her lack in social skills but for some reason when she started a mystery case she was fine and worked like hell. She wouldn't falter for a moment and would have no movements wasted.

Just a week later of hanging around and getting to know each other, their friendship bloomed and they knew pretty muc everthing about one another. She would wake up early and go to school together and come home later than usual to go out shopping or for a snack together. Misaki was also introduced to other friends from Akashi's Kendo club.s It was the best of times until the next murder happened.

Once again, the sign appeared in the last victim's bedroom and the most recent victim just vanished. It had already been a month and Misaki had gotten carried away. She remembered the task at hand and wanted to go to Akashi's house to explain that she couldn't be friends anymore. Everyone knew who her parents were, but not that Misaki would help with the cases. She didn't know how the other children would react, but she had to focus on the case. When she arrived at Akashi's house, she could hear loud bailings of a middle-aged woman, pots and pans being thrown around. Maria peeped into the house through the open door and could see Akashi's mother wailing her heart out. She was about to go inside and ask what was wrong and to comfort her when a hand grabbed her and pulled her off to the side. "Shhhh." Whispered Misaki's father.

"Dad, what are you doing? Why do I have to be quiet?"

"I don't know how to explain this to you in a round-about way without hurting your feelings. I have never been good at this and you don't like it either, so I'm just going to tell it to you straight out… Akashi-chan was the next murder victim…

Hey! ^_^… gomene, im not good at writing and I don't even know whether anyone is reading this so ye…

This is my first fan fic and im not THAT good at writing creative pieces in general so…

I know, I know… I put KNB(Kuroko no Baskete) in…I couldn't think of a name from the school and I didn't pay attention in any of the animes to know what school/names of characters so im really sorry TT~TT

{BTW this is 28/11/13 and KNB like JUST finished and it was really popular in Australia and my school/group of friends so ye.}

Maybe I should stick to KHR so much easier to write, and I have read a lot of fan fics on that I also have a decent idea for a new Fan Fic.


End file.
